Freak Flag
Freak Flag is a song originally from Shrek the Musical. It is a group number sung and performed by the glee club, now named Star Dominion in I Wish I Could Be Strong, the third episode of Season One of Glee: Paint the Sky. It features solos from every current member of the club, along with the directors, Bella and Elliot. It also marks the first vocal performance of the two co-directors in the series. Lyrics Beth: We spend our whole lives wishing, we weren't so freaking strange. They made us feel the pain, but it's they who need to change. Aurora: The way they think that is. Beth: It's time to stop the hiding. It's time to stand up tall. Sing hey world, I'm different, and here I am splinters and all! Splinters and all! Aurora: Let your freak flag wave Kitty: My what? Aurora: Let your freak flag fly Beth: That's what I'm talking about! Aurora: Never take it down, never take it down Raise it way up high! Yeah! Let your freak flag fly! Let it fly, fly, fly! Kitty: Its hard to be a puppet So many strings attached Melinda: But it's not the choice you make. Its just, how you, were hatched! Star Dominion: Let your freak flag wave, let your freak flag fly. Never take it down, Never take it down, Raise it way up high! Let your freak flag fly Parrish: I'm proud to be a pig Aurora: I raise my furry fist Star Dominion: Papa Bear, Papa Bear Bella and Elliot: It's time to tell the world I'm a scientologist! Devonne: I did some time in jail Dana: I smell like sauerkraut Dana and Jessica: I'm gonna shed my house coat Star Dominion: You work it out! Let your freak flag wave! Let your freak flag fly! Never take it down, never take it down. Raise it way up high! Kitty: Yes! It all makes sense now! We may be freaks, but we’re freaks with teeth, and claws, and magic wands! And together, we can stand up to Farquaad! Never take it down Raise it way up high! Melinda: We've got magic We've got power Who are they To say we're wrong? Star Dominion: Wrong! Melinda: All the things that make us special Are the things that make us strong! What makes us special, Kitty: What makes us special Star Dominion: What makes us special Makes us strong! Let your freak flag wave! Let your freak flag fly! Never take it down, never take it down Raise it way up high! Yeah! Let your freak flag fly! Fly! Fly! Fly! Fly! Kitty: I'm wood! I'm good! Get used to it! Star Dominion: FLY! Videos Trivia *The performance was originally going to be sung in the Auditorium but with Bella and Elliot singing a solo, it made more sense for it to be in the choir room. Roles *Aurora as Mama Bear and Papa Bear. *Beth as Gingy *Kitty as Pinocchio *Melinda as Humpty- Dumpty *Parrish as the Three Little Pigs *Bella and Elliot as the Shoemakers Elf *Devonne as the Wicked Witch *Dana as the Garden Gnome *Dana and Jessica as the Wolf. Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Songs sung by Star Dominion Category:Songs sung by Devonne Stern Category:Songs sung by Kitty Cole Category:Songs sung by Beth Everly Category:Songs sung by Aurora Everly Category:Songs sung by Melinda Hagan Category:Songs sung by Parrish Lockhart Category:Songs sung by Dana Arson Category:Songs sung by Jessica Freedman Category:Songs sung by Bella West Category:Songs sung by Elliot Morgan